


Hanamura Mission: Escape!

by blacksmiley



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:39:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacksmiley/pseuds/blacksmiley
Summary: Jesse McCree convinced Reyes that he was ready for a mission alone, somewhere around Hanamura. Things didn't go as Jesse expected.





	Hanamura Mission: Escape!

Jesse knew from the moment he heard a muffled japanese, that his undercover status had been blown. All he could think of now was only how he could find his fastest way out from the bar, alive if possible, even if he'd have to face failure and the anger of his superiors back at the headquarters, since he pleaded Reyes to go alone on this mission.

"I'll be fine, you'll see! Gonna get this done in no time!" The last words he said to Reyes were echoing in his head as he was messily loading his gun, trying to stay calm, even if he felt overwhelmed by the situation. Bullets were flying around his head, swords had been drawn and no spot was safe for too long.

"Damn it.. Should've not done this.. should have NOT done this!" He ran out from his hiding, shooting blindly, hoping to hit someone while looking desperately for an exit. And there it was; the sound of a sword being drawn close to him and the sudden hot feeling on his face.

It took him a bit to realize that the blood wasn't his, since all the noise covered the heavy sound of a body falling next to him. But just when he set his eyes on it, he felt yanked, and dragged down some stairs he didn't even notice being so close until then. The man leading him had a strong grip on his arm and Jesse was unsure if he should be thankful or not about the twist of events. He didn't know if he was being rescued or kidnapped, but since one was more likely to handle than a crowd, he decided to carry on and follow his lead.

Footsteps followed them shortly after, loudly against the wooden stairs, but without any warn, Jesse found himself pushed through the nearest window, which was already broken. He felt like everything was spinning around him, with the hand that held his arm until moments ago, now wrapped tightly around his waist, and the other one muffling his mouth, suffocating him. It wasn't long until he felt his back touching something rather comfortable, in contrast with his expectations; they landed in a large trashbin. However, before McCree could even come back to all his senses and reality around him, the tight grip found its place back around his forearm. As confused as he was at that moment, body and mind filled with adrenaline, he first looked at the other's hand with a slight frown, then met his eyes, which seemed oddly familiar. He could see the urgency in them, how he was pleading with a gaze for him to get up, how he was shifting his attention so quickly from the window they jumped from to the surroundings and back to him.

“Hey.. Hey wait.. My head hurts.”

The masked man didn't even flinch at his remark and pulled him out from the trashbin, steadying him with hands on his shoulders. He was a bit shorter than McCree, but he could easily carry him or put him to the ground if he wanted to. His touches seemed to be so precise, one could call them calculated, and yet, no matter how strong, they were still gentle. The look in his eyes as he helped Jesse stand properly was carrying, even concerned, as he quickly checked the man before him, nodding to self after he ensured he was alright.

“How did ya.. When.. Hey, now..” The cowboy frowned, taking a hand to the back of his head, pain from an earlier hit still upsetting him. “How do I know I can trust ya?”

He only received a raised eyebrow as response and shortly after got pulled away from the back of the bar they escaped from, hurrying silently through the narrow streets, as silently as one could go while wearing spurs. It was only McCree's heavy breathing that made the other one consider hiding somewhere and stay there for a bit, eventually see in the meanwhile if they were still being followed or not.

“The hell.. You ran me like a wild horse.”

He managed to say between the hoarse pants, then collapsed inside the small abandoned newspaper stall, they found as hiding spot. The masked man knelt beside him and lowered his half-face cover, making Jesse choke with was supposed to be a gasp.

“Ha-.. Han-zo!”

“Shush already. You are being too loud.” The young man whispered roughly.

“Why haven't ya told me it was you?!” Jesse finally lowered his voice too, catching back his breath. “How did you know I was there?”

“We were supposed to meet three hours ago. You said you had a quick mission to solve, but I figured something must have went wrong since you were that late.” He frowned, still looking concerned at the other one. “Are you alright?”

“Ye.. If it wasn't for you, I reckon it wouldn't be much left to be okay now.” Jesse puffed a silent laugh, making Hanzo shake his head with a trace of a smile on his lips.

“Reckless of you to go there. That place gathers some of the most dangerous men of the city. Where was your partner?”

“Reyes?” He looked at Hanzo, waiting for his response while wiping sweat off his forehead. The other only nodded. “He's my boss, I think I told ya.”

“Well, whoever he was, you were always with him on mission around here.”

“I.. I told him I can do this one alone.” Jesse looked down to his side, but felt his cheek being slapped hardly back into Hanzo's direction, who was now staring madly at him. “Why did ya-.. Nevermind. I deserve it. Failed both of ya.”

“YOU FOOL! You could've died there!” He whispered angrily through gritted teeth, then pulled McCree at his chest tightly. “You could've called me for assistance.” He then added seriously, on a calmer tone, leaning backwards, leaving the embrace.

“Well I never thought.. I didn't want anyone else into trou-”

Jesse was interrupted by Hanzo's hand suddenly covering his mouth. He stared back in confusion, but realized immediately that the other was listening to footsteps, which were rapidly approaching their place. His hand left the cowboy's mouth, to cover his face back with the mask, while his other one gripped nervously at the sword's handle. McCree reached for his gun, but his hand got steadied by Hanzo, who whispered as silent as a windblow, _too loud_.

The footsteps stopped somewhere not far from them, and they could hear men silently speaking in Japanese. Jesse couldn't make anything out of it, but his partner was listening so focused, one could swear he wasn't even breathing anymore. The group started to walk again and after approaching their hiding dangerously close, all that followed seemed to Jesse impossible to comprehend for few moments. Hanzo dashed out with his sword without any warn, his action followed by a pain loaded moan and the metal of a sword hitting the ground while the rest seemed to be loading their guns, ready to fire by the sound of it. The cowboy pondered whether he should go out and help or not, since his partner didn't mention him to join or remain silent. Hanzo said about the gun that it'd be too loud, but that was before the encounter, he thought.

“Hang on there!” He said while loading his gun, then got up and left the stall to join the fight, missing right away his first fire, almost hitting Hanzo, whose attention got diverted from the fight, looking for the new shooter; lost attention which costed him a hard kick in the stomach, sending him several steps away from the fight, permitting those who had guns to take a better aim at him. He chose to step aside for few moments, since dashing back into them was not very wise, leaving Jesse handle them all by himself for a bit.

“Y'all.. Why don't we just forget 'bout this and say good night peacefully?”

He joked, trying to ignore the fact that Hanzo left him alone with three armed men and a heavily injured swordsman, who was most probably the least he was ought to worry about. No response came from them other than gunfire, but shortly after, one of them was struck down by Hanzo, who somehow jumped from a building next to McCree. The cowboy looked confused for a moment, not realizing how his partner switched sides so quickly, but all the covering from the shooting men must have kidnapped him enough attention not to notice. He was thankful for the turn of events however, because he hit his next two shots sucessfuly, one in one's arm, making him drop the gun, and one the other's leg, causing them to fall back in retreat, going back the alley they emerged from, leaving their heavily wounded partners to bleed in the middle of the road.

“Hell, that was intense!” He barked a loud laughter, while Hanzo was approaching him.

“You fool!” He pulled down his mask, teeth bared at his partner.

“It's the second time today ya call me that.”

“Why did you come out?!”

“I was worried for ya!”

“I was doing just fine!”

“Noticed right after.. Sorry I disrupted ya back there.”

Hanzo sighed at the sound of apology and pat McCree's arm wearily.

“Let us go home.”

“Hanamura?”

“Where else.. Come.”

He turned around and heard McCree putting back his gun. What he did not expect to hear, however, was a gun being shot. They negleted the other two who ran immediately after getting shot, and were now only laughing loudly, fading into the night as they finally left.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Decided to post this, because I am not sure if I will ever have the time to develop a comic out of it. As a non-native English speaker, I apologize for the eventual mistakes! Any feedback is welcome and I hope you enjoyed it! :3  
> Thank you!!


End file.
